Captain America Imagines
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: A collection of Captain America and OC/reader imagines. Will mostly be focused on Steve/Cap hence the title, but will also feature stories with other characters in the Avengers movieverse if requested. To request an imagine please PM me with a brief outline of what you would want me to write. WATTPAD USERS: Follow me by searching my username - LondonaLozzy
1. Steve,Reader: Everything Changes But You

Steve/Reader - Everything Changes But You

OPTIONS THAT MAY APPEAR:

Y/N - Your name

Y/L/N - Your last name

Y/F/N - Your full name

Y/A/N - Your Avengers name

Y/E/C - Your eye colour

Y/H/C - Your hair colour

 **IMAGINE: You watch Steve get injected with the super soldier serum and are petrified of anything happening to him. When he emerges from the chamber a changed man, you are so distracted by the sight in front of you that it's too late to get out of the way when all hell breaks loose.**

"Steve, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean what if it doesn't work? What if it goes wrong?"

I couldn't help but worry about him. He was my best friend. Always has been, always will be. Steve, Bucky and I were inseparable when we were growing up in Brooklyn. When Bucky went off to war I was devastated, a part of me was gone. Just the thought of this not working shook me to the core.

Steve had been promised a new lease of life. He'd be fit, healthy, super-human. It sounded perfect, just what he'd been dreaming of his whole life. He was going to be the world's first super soldier.

I just wanted everything to stay the same. I didn't want him to change. Yes, he was small. Yes, he had health problems. Yes, he'd been beaten down more times than I could count. I didn't look at any of that though. Didn't see that. When I look at Steve Rogers, I see the strongest person I know. The kindest person I've ever met, and the person I love more than anything else in the world.

Steve had requested that I be here when it happened. I was literally picked up from my home, out of the blue, greeted by Steve and an English lady, and then whisked away to this lab we now found ourselves in. It scared the wits out of me. What were they going to do to him? Steve tried to explain it all to me in the car. All the positives, the possible side effects, why he'd been chosen. It sounded like a dream come true. The strong, amazing guy that was on the inside might finally have a chance to break free. I should be happy, I should be excited for him. Why then was I so afraid?

"(Y/N) everything's going to be ok. I promise. I've thought about this a lot, and it's the right choice. I can help. I can fight like everyone else. I can be the best version of me." Steve said with a sincere smile, reaching up and placing his palm on my cheek.

"You're already the best version of you."

"You have to say that, because you're my best friend," he laughed.

"I don't think it because you're my best friend Steve," I started. If this was really going to happen, if I was really going to stand by and let him get injected with god knows what, then it was now or never. Time for the truth to come out. If I didn't say anything and he didn't make it out of this, then I would never forgive myself.

"What do you mean (Y/N)?"

"What I mean is, Steve I..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." The Doctor in charge of today's proceedings, interrupted loudly and half way through my admission.

"Hold that thought," I told Steve with a nervous shrug, turning us both to face the Doctor.

"We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

As the Doctor continued, Steve was ushered away, told to take his top off and then placed on some kind of mechanical stretcher, tubes and canisters attached on either side of it. This was it. They weren't wasting any time. I didn't even get a chance to tell him. To tell him the truth.

Vials of a bright blue liquid were placed into the machine that Steve was now attached to. They hadn't been administered yet though. I'm guessing this is the infamous serum.

Slowly I walked over to Steve's side, wanting to be near him for as long as possible. This is the last time I'd ever be with this version of him, this Steve. My Steve. Various people in lab coats were trying to stop me from getting too close, but the Doctor shooed them away. I think it was pretty clear how anxious I was and he wanted to put my mind at rest. I'd have to thank him for that later.

"That wasn't so bad," Steve remarked when the tiniest needle you'd ever seen was pierced into his thin arm.

"That was penicillin," the Doctor answered with a tight smile. For the first time Steve looked nervous, anxious.

Before another word could be spoken, the machine that Steve was lying on suddenly clamped down on to his body and the blue liquid released into his bloodstream. His eyes widened, his breath hitched and his hands clutched at his sides.

This was it.

Mr Stark pulled a lever and the machine jerked upwards until Steve was face to face with the rest of us. I ran in front of him, wanting to catch my last glimpse of him. My whole body seemed to freeze. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

Metals barriers slowly encased him, until it got to the point where he could no longer be seen. Next time my eyes would meet his, would be when this is all over. If it worked that is.

The Doctor walked up to the chamber and went to tap on it, not getting the chance when my body finally decided to start working again, sprinting over and then pushing my way in front.

"STEVE? STEVE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted with unshed tears, banging on the metal casing as I did so.

"I hear you," he calmly replied. How could he be so laid back about this?

"Steve, what I was trying to say earlier..."

"(Y/N) can this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," he yelled loudly, the strain in his voice proving that he was in great discomfort.

"NO! This can't wait. If I don't do this now, I don't know that I ever will. I might not get the chance."

"What is it?"

"I LOVE YOU..."

"WHAT? (Y/N) WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT."

For a second there was silence, just the muffled sound of Steve groaning and moaning in pain. Did he not hear me? What if he didn't know what to say? What if I've ruined everything?

"I LOVE YOU TOO..."

The next couple of minutes had me experiencing a wide range of emotions. Not only had my best friend told me he loved me, but now I was listening to him scream in agony, scream to the point where his voice was starting to break. This thing was killing him.

"SHUT IT DOWN" I yelled over and over in terror. I couldn't lose him, not now.

"Kill the reactor, Mr Stark. Kill the reactor." Dr Erskine gave up, admitting with his last words that it hadn't worked. That a normal person couldn't withstand having their body put through that.

"NO! DON'T! I CAN DO THIS!" Steve burst suddenly from behind his casing. He was determined to see this through. Determined to finish what they'd all started. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He never gave up. He never quit.

A few moments later, and before any of us had time to react, all of the machinery within the lab began to spark, and then proceed in shutting itself down altogether. It was over. No more screaming. No more pain. Please be ok Steve. Please be ok.

Everyone waited with baited breath, the atmosphere unlike anything I've felt before. Nothing had happened, no movement, no sign of life. I was about to completely crumble, completely lose it, when suddenly...the chamber opened.

The sight that greeted me surpassed any expectation I could have dreamed up. Gone was the weak, frail boy that I grew up with. Now, stood slouched in front of me was the epitome of perfection. He was tall, he was muscular, and he was...wow.

Mr Stark and Dr Erskine helped him out of the machine, both grinning ear to ear when they realised it had worked. Slowly and struggling for breathe Steve stumbled his way over to me, my eyes not leaving his body as I stood frozen to the spot.

"(Y/N)? Say something?" Steve begged. Even his voice sounded different. It was deeper, smoother.

Who was this person? This wasn't Steve. Not my Steve.

Tearing my eyes away from his chest, I forced myself to look up at his face, to his now dazzling blue eyes. Taking in his features I couldn't help but let a huge smile take over my lips. There he was. Everything had changed, everything except his face.

"You're still you right?" I trembled, now not able to take my eyes from his.

"I'm still me. I promise," Steve reaching down and grabbing my hand in his now very large one.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" He asked. He'd gone through all these changes, had all his dreams come true, and the only thing he could focus on was me. What I'd said. What I'd felt. He was still him.

"If you're talking about when I said I love you, then I meant every word."

"Me too," he grinned, looking down at me and then out of nowhere tenderly placing his lips upon mine. A whole room of people not fazing him in any way. It was amazing. It was everything I'd ever wanted. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I just didn't think it would happen in a lab, or that I'd be the one having to reach up to meet him. That was going to take some getting used to.

"How do you feel?" Howard Stark asked him when we'd eventually pulled apart, our eyes still glued on one another.

"Taller."

"You look taller," I giggled.

Suddenly and without warning an explosive light filled the room, bringing destruction and terror in its wake. It was a bomb of some kind, it had to be.

Everybody threw themselves to the floor as debris rained down around from the mezzanine level above, no doubt the epicentre of the explosion. Steve didn't leave my side, shielding my body with his newly acquired super-human one.

Once it had calmed down, we all got back to our feet, not really knowing what was going on. As we stood there, taking in our surroundings, I spotted someone ahead of us. Someone with a gun pointed right in our direction.

There was no time to react, no time to do anything. He lifted the gun up to his eye level and then pulled the trigger, bullets flying through the air in quick succession.

Dr Erskine was hit multiple times, Steve spotting what had happened and throwing himself at the Doctor in a sign of protection. My eyes didn't leave the assassin. I was transfixed by attempting to work out what he was trying to do.

Taking a break from firing he ran over to a case holding the vials of blue serum, grabbed the last one and then made a run for it. Just as he was about to make his exit, he turned back and must have spotted me and others staring back at him, not hesitating to start firing his gun for a second and final time.

At first I didn't know what had happened. It was like the whole world just stopped. It was only when I felt a hot, searing pain in my side that I realised. I'd been shot. He'd got me.

I looked over at Steve, as everything started to move again in slow motion. The crazy atmosphere meant that nobody had spotted my predicament. Even Steve's attention was captured. Dr Erskine, lay still on the floor, multiple bullet holes scattered over his torso. He wasn't going to make it.

Pointing at Steve's heart with a pale finger it was only a few seconds before the Doctor took his final breathe. Now it was my turn.

"Steve?" I whispered with a shaky voice, my hands clutching at my side as I struggled to keep focus.

As soon as he turned to me, I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"(Y/N)?" He trembled, stepping towards me with hesitance and looking down at the blood which was now starting to seep through my fingers.

"I don't feel so good."

The next thing I knew I was falling to the floor, strong arms catching me before I did so.

"(Y/N) look at me? Keep your eyes on me?" Why was he crying?

"You've got to go and catch him Steve," I mumbled as my vision went in and out of focus.

"I'm not leaving you (Y/N). Not for a second."

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. There's loads of people to look after me. You have to go."

"No. I can't...I can't leave you. I won't."

"He killed the Doctor. He was your friend. He's got the serum." I shook, struggling to stay awake as Steve cradled me in his muscular arms.

"I'll look after her Rogers. We'll not lose anybody else today. I promise," Stark said from the side of us, reaching down to take me off of Steve.

"I can't lose you (Y/N)," Steve argued, reluctant to hand me over.

"You'll never lose me. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **I hope you liked it. Remember if you have any imagine requests then please PM with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it.**


	2. Steve,Reader: Right to Choose

Steve/Reader – Right to Choose

OPTIONS THAT MAY APPEAR:

Y/N - Your name

Y/L/N - Your last name

Y/F/N - Your full name

Y/A/N - Your Avengers name

Y/E/C - Your eye colour

Y/H/C - Your hair colour

 **IMAGINE: You're an Avenger. Your boyfriend is Steve. Your Dad is Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. As they and the other Avengers argue over whether or not to sign the accords you are pulled into the middle of it. What do you do? (Takes place during Civil War)**

"Tony, if someone dies on your watch you don't give up," Steve voiced in exasperation as we all sat huddled, trying to work out whether or not to sign the Sokovia Accords.

After the events in New York and Sokovia, the government got scared, worried that we, the Avengers were doing more harm than good. Yes we had saved the world, but it was not without cost. The guilt of not being able to save everybody ate at me every day. It ate at us all. As a result the Sokovia accords were drawn up. They were seen as a way to control us. When we could help, how we could help, and when we'd have to stop, fall back.

Steve didn't like the idea in the slightest. After seeing HYDRA infiltrate and completely dismantle S.H.I.E.L.D, he's not the biggest fan of working under the control of government bodies anymore.

My Dad, Tony aka Iron Man on the other hand didn't hesitate in voicing his support of the idea. Like me, the guilt after the Sokovia attacks consumed him. He blamed himself for everything, Ultron, the fall out, the deaths. He hadn't been the same since. There was nothing I could say to make him feel better. He thought it was time someone else took charge, shouldered some of the responsibility for a change. Put us in check.

Two different opinions, two opposing sides, one accord. This is where it gets messy.

"Who said we're giving up?" Dad replied.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame."

Sitting on the couch and taking in everything they both had to say, I could tell this was going to get nasty. They were both so stubborn, so head strong. They'd never give in. It would get to the point where we all had to take sides. It was obvious who some would pick. Sam's loyalty lied with Steve. Rhodey's with my Dad. Question was, when the time came, where would I go?

I could feel Nat's eyes on me as the debate continued. She was my best friend for a reason. She knew exactly what I was thinking about, what I was internally wrestling with. As she began rubbing her palm up and down my back, I smiled. It was her way of letting me know she was there for me.

"I'm sorry Steve, but that is dangerously arrogant," Rhodey joined in.

"This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D, it's not HYDRA..."

"No, but its run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve interrupted, looking over at me for support. Normally I'd be all for helping him out. If he thinks I'm getting involved with this though, he has another thing coming.

"That's good. That's why I'm here," Dad deciding to make his voice heard again.

"When I realised what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down, stopped manufacturing," my Dad continued, getting louder and louder by the second.

"Dad, calm down," I had to say. I could feel this getting heated and I didn't like it.

"Calm down? Calm down? Honey, have you listened to a word Mr Lover boy has been saying? This is insane."

"Tony, you chose to do that," Steve jumping in before I got a chance to reply. Forget saved by the bell. This was saved by the very hot, slightly annoying at the moment, super-soldier boyfriend.

"If we sign this we surrender our right to choose."

At that, the room fell into silence. Dad turned in a huff, Steve kept shaking his head, glancing over at me every now and then. The rest of us just sat there, didn't say a word. It was safe to say, you could the tension with a fricking knife.

If I'm being honest, if I was completely impartial, I'd side with Steve. I didn't see how being led by a government would work in our favour. This job is about instinct, knowing when and when not to get involved. If that was decided for us, god knows the sacrifices we'd have to make.

Sadly I wasn't completely impartial. For everyone else in the room the ultimate decision was do you sign the accord or do you not? For me, it was do I side with Steve or with my Dad?

The only way I could see out of this, was to try and get one of them to agree with the other. Either we all signed it, or none of us did. That was the only option, the only one that I saw. This wasn't going to bring us together. It was going to tear us apart.

"Dad?" I voiced, nervously whilst getting to my feet. Knowing in my heart what this could lead to.

"What sweetie?"

"What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us?"

Steve was smiling at me now. Sure that he'd got me on side. Don't jump to conclusions too fast there boyfriend.

"(Y/N), see sense honey?"

"I am seeing sense Dad. We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"(Y/N) if we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. It's a fact." He wasn't backing down. This wasn't working.

"Look, I don't know about all of you, but as far as I'm concerned we have to be in this together, one way or another. We either all sign it, or none of us do."

"Maybe Tony is right (Y/N)." No Nat, this is not helping my plan.

"If we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer. If we take it off..."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam butted in. So much for trying to unite everybody.

"Look, we have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Wait, did I mishear you? Are you actually agreeing with me? Nice to see someone is on my side. My own daughter is going against me." For god's sake Stark.

"Dad, will you shut up? This is not about taking sides. It's about making the right decision, the right decision for all of us. Do you think I want to be stuck in the middle of this? Do you for one second think that this is easy for me? Whatever choice I make will go against one of you. My Dad or my boyfriend? You or Steve? I can't do that. I won't do that. Accord or not."

"(Y/N) what are you saying?" Steve asked with worry, pulling my attention away from my Dad when he stood up beside me and took my hand in his.

"Is there anything that could get you to sign the accords?" I asked him bluntly, but with unshed tears in my eyes. I already knew what was coming.

"No. I can't sign them."

"Ok," I responded, then turning to face my Dad.

"Dad, is there anything that could get you to NOT sign them?"

"Nothing. We have to sign these honey."

"Fine. That's my decision made then." Wow, I wish it didn't have to come to this.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked from her place on the couch, Vision and Rhodey on either side of her.

"What I mean is, if we can't come to a mutual decision, as a group, then I have no choice but to walk out that door right now."

"(Y/N) wait a second? I don't understand." My Dad asked.

"I'm not signing the accord Dad."

"What?"

"I'm not signing it. Not because I'm siding with Steve, but because I won't have to. I won't have to choose."

"I hate to say it baby, but you do," Steve thinking he had all the answers.

"No I don't. Only the Avengers have to make that choice."

"(Y/N) don't do this," Nat voiced in trepidation. Finally someone could see where I was going.

"I'm sorry Nat, but I don't see any other way. Not for me anyway."

I begrudgingly let go of Steve's hand, not failing in giving his knuckles a quick peck first. Then I looked over at my Dad, gave him a forced smile and then took a deep breath. I wish I didn't have to do this.

"I quit."

"WHAT?" They all shouted in quick succession.

"I'm out. I quit the Avengers."

 **I really hope you enjoyed this one. If you have any imagine requests then please PM me with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it.**


	3. Steve,Reader: New Recruit

Steve/Reader – New Recruit

OPTIONS THAT MAY APPEAR:

Y/N - Your name

Y/L/N - Your last name

Y/F/N - Your full name

Y/A/N - Your Avengers name

Y/E/C - Your eye colour

Y/H/C - Your hair colour

 **IMAGINE: You and Clint have taken on the task of recruiting a new member for your team. That member being Scott Lang aka Ant Man. On the way to meeting with the others Scott takes a shine to you and can't help flirting. How will he react when he finds out you have a boyfriend, that boyfriend being Captain America himself? (Takes place during Civil War)**

"How you holding up there Lang?" Clint asked our back seat passenger.

The tensions between both sides of the Avengers has got to such a point that we felt we had to bring in reinforcements. Fresh blood if you will. There was myself, Steve, Sam, Wanda and Bucky. We just had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough.

Steve had called Clint and convinced him to join us in Germany. Sam had also mentioned a past run in he'd had with a guy that called himself Ant-Man. He'd given Falcon a run for his money, put up a great fight by all accounts. According to Sam he'd beaten him eventually. What he didn't know was that I'd seen the security tapes. Ant-Man beat his ass. Yep, we needed him.

All Clint had to do was find Lang, get him on the plane in the US and I would meet them on the other side, picking them up in Germany. Until now it had gone pretty much to plan.

"I'm holding up really good. Especially considering I have no idea where I am, what I'm getting myself into and who you both are." Oh great, just what I need, more sarcasm to deal with.

"You probably should have asked those questions before you let Clint bundle you onto a plane and then fly you half way across the world," I smirked, turning to face him from my shotgun position in the front.

"Well looks like I made the right decision, being met at the airport by a pretty face like yours?" He smiled right back.

"Ok, let's stop that before it gets started. I'm (Y/F/N) aka (Y/A/N) and this is Clint also known as Hawkeye. We came for you because we need all hands on deck right now and a certain feathered friend of ours told us you put up a good fight."

"Oh him. He's not still sore about that is he?"

"Let's just say you'll be sore if you cross him again. Do you know how much damage you did to his suit?"

"Aren't you funded by Stark? I doubt it took him a lot to get it fixed."

"Yeah, but you don't know Sam. He loves that suit. You may as well have ripped his skin off." Clint grinned, glancing at me with a wink and then going back to concentrating on the road. Now that's just plain nasty, messing him about like that. Pretty funny though.

"So Scott, we're nearly there so you might as well tell us now, are you in or are you out?"

"If I get to hang out with you doll face then I'm definitely in." Oh my god.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Clint laughed from beside me.

"Do what?"

"Are you serious? Could you be any more obvious?" Clint yelled behind him. I could take the whole blatant flirting thing. I'd dealt with worse people than Scott Lang in my time. It was Clint who couldn't take it. Ever since we'd met he'd kind of become my protective big brother figure. It took him a good year to even come around to the idea of me and Steve being together.

"Look Scott, this isn't something you just joke your way through. This could end up being life or death stuff."

"Who said I was joking?" Does he quit? I'm starting to think that chucking him out of the van into the path of an oncoming truck might not be such a bad idea.

"Ok, just cut it out. I'd stop with the flirting. Stop it right now."

"But why? You're a beautiful young girl. I'm a devastatingly attractive young guy. We could make this work," he voiced with a confident, half smirk. Proceeding to lean forward and place his face right next to mine in the front passenger seat.

"One, you are not young. Two, I have a boyfriend." I warned.

"That she does, a boyfriend who would have already pounded you into the floor if he was here right now," Clint added.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Ant-Man for Christ's sake. I could take him."

"We'll see."

It didn't take us long to get to the meeting point. It was just on the other side of the airport, an old hangar that was no longer in use, took 20 minutes tops. The others were already awaiting us when we got there. Luckily Scott had fallen asleep whilst we were navigating the airport traffic. At least we got a couple of minutes peace before we had to wake him up.

"Cap," Clint greeted Steve when we'd parked up.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I'd had another choice?" Steve felt guilty for calling Clint within seconds of making the initial phone call. He knew that Clint wanted to be with his family, take himself out of too many dangerous situations. That's why he'd retired. It was a tough call, but knowing Barton like I do I know he would have been angry if we hadn't got in contact. He would want to help with this.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing me a favour. It's kind of nice to get away from screaming babies for a while."

"Clint, if you think this is gonna be peaceful you might want to rethink your decision to come here," I laughed, getting out from the passenger side and heading straight for Steve, or Captain Boyfriend as I like to call him on the quiet.

"Were you waiting for us long?" I asked, leaning in for a quick hug and peck on the lips.

"Ages," he answered with a smile, reaching up and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"She was gone for 2 hours man," Bucky put in from behind us, him and Sam rolling their eyes in unison. I could actually kind of see why they'd get annoyed with me and Steve. When we're together it's like we're practically conjoined. We've been together so long now you'd think that the whole close thing would have worn off slightly. In our case that was far from the truth.

"Hey, a lot can happen in 2 hours," Steve protested, pulling me in close to his side and not showing any signs of letting go.

"So how about our other recruit?"

"He's raring to go," Clint informed as I left Steve's side and went over to open up the van, a snoring Scott splayed out and sleeping across the back seat.

"He should be good once he's got a little coffee in him," shaking my head at the sight, then reaching in and whacking him across the leg to wake him up.

"What time zone is this anyway?" Scott asked me when he stumbled out to the unsure glances of the rest of the team.

"Come on Lang. Just be an adult for a minute will you?" Clint was so fed up of him now. The way he pushed him away from me and towards Steve being a pretty obvious sign.

The second that Scott spotted who was standing in front of him was one I won't be forgetting in a long time. I could only liken it to a 13 year old girl getting to meet One Direction. He was fan girling all over my Captain.

"Captain America," He grinned from ear to ear, forcefully shaking Steve's hand and staring right into his eyes.

"Mr Lang." Steve looked so freaked out. Wanda and me caught each other's faces and nearly burst out laughing. This will be one for the memoirs.

"It's an honour...I'm shaking your hand too long...Wow this is awesome," Scott reeled off, finally taking his hand from Steve's and then turning to look back at me.

"Look (Y/N), it's Captain America," he pointed.

"I know who he is Scott."

"This is going to be sweet," Clint almost sang whilst rubbing his hands together. Now he was awaiting the moment fan boy would find out that the boyfriend he was sure he could beat was in actual fact the same man he was now drooling over.

"Look, I've got to say, I know you know a lot of super people so thanks for thinking of me." Did he seriously just squeeze Steve's biceps? My god.

"Hey Man," Scott continued, tearing his gaze away from the Cap and then spotting Sam standing just behind him. This should be interesting.

"What up tic-tac?"

"It's, uh good to see you. Look, what happened last time..."

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again," Sam chuckled his interruption.

Time to get back to business.

"(Y/N) did you tell him what we're up against?" Steve asked, drawing Scott's attention back from Sam before it got heated.

"Something about some psycho assassins," Scott answered for me.

"We're outside the law on this one," Cap warned.

"So if you're serious about coming with us Scott, you're going to be a wanted man," I added. I still don't think he realises just how serious this is.

"What else is new beautiful?" Oh here we go.

"What did you just say?" Bucky asked, coming closer and getting ready for the fallout. Come on Buck, don't you get involved too.

"I said what else is new?" He really had no idea what he'd let himself in for.

"Not that part. You called (Y/L) beautiful?"

"So? She is? Are you guy's blind? Have you seen her?" Shut up Scott. Shut the hell up.

At this point, Steve was just standing dead still. He did not show any kind of emotion, did not offer any words. It was like he was internally working out what to do.

"What do you think about that Steve?" Sam questioned with a satisfied grin etching into his features.

"Sam? Just leave it ok?" I begged. Men are so over the top. It's fricking ridiculous.

"I don't think her boyfriend would take too kindly to another man making advances at his girl," Steve answered with forced calm.

I moved myself so I was standing immediately next to Scott, Steve's eyes not being able to avoid mine. The expression I sent his way was one of pleading. I wanted him to calm down. I wanted him to let this go.

"Some boyfriend he must be, letting a gorgeous girl like (Y/L) put herself in danger like she is. He's not even here to look out for her."

"Are you sure about that?" I answered myself, knowing this had to end. Talk about digging yourself into a hole. Scott froze.

"Wait? You're not saying one of them is him? One of them is your boyfriend?"

Scott actually looked nervous for the first time since I'd met him. I could already visualise him trying to eat his words. It wasn't over yet.

"Mr Lang..." I started, slowly moving forward towards Steve, giving him a love filled smile and then grabbing his hand in mine. A mental image of Scott burned itself into my brain for eternity when his face suddenly dropped.

"You two have already been introduced, but in case anything was missed...Scott, I'd like you to meet Captain America, my boyfriend."

"Oh shit."

 **If you have any imagine requests then please PM me with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it. Also if you are a wattpad user please follow me on there by searching my username LondonaLozzy (same as on here) x**


	4. Steve,Reader: Did You Know? (PART 1)

Steve/Reader – Did you know? (Part 1)

Main Characters:

Reader, Steve/Cap, Tony/IM, Bucky/WS, Zemo

Requested by **nerd2000**

 **IMAGINE: You find yourself in Siberia with Steve and Bucky. When Tony arrives you get caught in the crossfire, not knowing how or even if you can stop their fighting. Other than Steve who you're in love with, Tony is the most important person to you in the world, the closest thing you have to a Dad. It's tearing you apart seeing them fight like this. What do you do? How do you stop it? (Civil War)**

Steve, Bucky and I had just touched down in Siberia on the hunt for Zemo, before he could reawaken from cryostasis the remaining five test subjects of the Winter Soldier program.

All we knew was that he wanted to see an empire fall. What empire was that? The government, the world or The Avengers? If it was us he was definitely succeeding so far.

Thinking back to when we were being told to sign the Sokovia Accords I was reminded of the look Tony gave me when I sided with Steve over him. It's in my mind every day, haunting me, reminding me what I've lost, what we've all lost. I never knew my real family. I was in and out of the foster care system all through my childhood and into my teenage years. The only constant I had during my life in those early days, being my obsession with training and martial arts. One of my foster carers put me in for classes when I was 8. Said it would help with my anger issues. I needed discipline apparently. I was a master by the time I'd finished my studies. I could kill someone with my little finger if I really wanted to.

When I was 18 and had left school I got a job interning at Stark Industries in the lab. Tony and I hit it off straight away. I think he saw something of himself in me, the kid with no family, no one to turn to and no one to nurture them. Before long I had a full time job, an amazing salary, a home of my own and to top it all, a family. Tony had become the Dad I never had. We were closer than close, joined at the hip. Everything I know, I've learnt from him.

One of my jobs working for Tony was to go through old case studies, see if we could find any new developments or ways to move it forward. Whilst doing that I came across Howard's old research for the super soldier project. From that point on I was obsessed with everything Captain America. I put in all my time, all my energy to try and help find him after all those years in the ice. It took forever before we discovered something, discovered him.

From the moment I met Steve there was something there, some connection I'd never felt before. He was a man out of time, a man that just needed to be looked after. I was willing to do that for him, I wanted to do that for him.

Eventually Steve asked me out, we went dancing. It was the best first date I've ever had. We've been together ever since.

Steve and I started training together. We'd be at the gym every day. On one occasion, one that changed both our lives we were visited by the one and only Nick Fury. He came to try and recruit Steve to The Avengers and as a by-product saw my fighting ability and wanted to get me on board as well. We talked about it in length, for days, weeks even. Eventually we came to the mutual decision to give it a try. The world needed people to defend it. What a waste of a lifetime of fight training if I didn't use it for good. Once Tony, Thor, Bruce, Nat and Clint were on board The Avengers were complete. Over the last few years we've seen the additions of Sam, Vision, Wanda and occasionally Rhodes. That was the group. The group that then had to pick sides.

When it came to the signing of the Accords I'd convinced myself that Tony would be ok. He was strong willed, confident in his views, had his own reasons for not wanting to sign up. He could handle it. Steve on the other hand was a different story. He was facing a life outside of the law to stick to what he believed in. He didn't want to be ruled by a government. He was a leader, not a follower. I knew he'd be ok if he had me with him. I wasn't so sure how he'd do without me there. That was my decision made. Steve was my partner, professionally and personally. Partners stick together and I couldn't leave him.

Tony's reaction to my decision was a million times worse than I could ever envisage. He screamed, he yelled. He was convinced I'd end up in some prison, or worse dead. He was scared for me and me for him.

As time passed I was fully invested in Steve's cause. Once we'd found Bucky and discovered exactly what he'd been put through I wanted to protect him as much as Steve did. He was broken, he was alone, and he was afraid. He needed us.

When it got to the fight at the hanger, Tony's side trying to get Bucky, I could feel myself splitting in two. I was willing to fight any of my friends to keep Buck safe. As much as I hated doing it I had no choice. There was one exception to the rule though. It was Tony. There was a moment where we crossed paths, so caught up in what was happening around us that it took a moment to dawn on me what I was actually about to do. When I did, I just froze. He did too. In the war going on around us there was just silence. I couldn't fight him. I refused to fight him. Not for anyone, not even Steve.

"I can't hurt you (Y/N)," he shook, staring towards me with glossy eyes.

"I know. I can't hurt you either," I cried.

"Oh god, I wish it didn't have to be this way," I added, stepping closer to him.

"It doesn't honey. Come back with me?" He literally begged.

"I can't Tony. I can't leave Steve. He needs me."

"I need you. I need you (Y/N)," stammering as he said it.

That broke my heart. I could literally feel it breaking right there. I hadn't realised how much this had really affected him, affected the both of us. I didn't see a way back from this.

"You'll always have me," I needed him to know that I still cared.

"And you'll always have me baby. Whatever happens I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too...Dad."

That was the last time I saw him, on that hangar in Germany. I hadn't been right since. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Steve knew something was up, he could sense it. He knew me so well. He asked me about it a few times and always I would change the subject, pretend I didn't hear him, or just say I didn't want to talk about it. All of this was starting to make me ill, physically and mentally. I was drained, I wasn't eating. I wasn't sleeping. I didn't know how much longer I could handle it. It was only a matter time before something snapped.

"We need to stop this guy," Bucky started, him, Steve and I now entering the building where he was trained up as the Winter Solider.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall and with these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, can infiltrate, assassinate, destabilise. They can take a whole country down in one night and you'd never see them coming."

"If Tony had known the truth he would have helped us, I know he would. Even with what happened to Rhodes he'd still be here, he'd still come," I couldn't help voicing. This was a big deal and I didn't know if we could handle it just the three of us. It seemed like a job for ALL of the Avengers.

"That may be so, but who knows if the Accords would let him?" Steve questioned.

"Guess we're on our own then," I nodded, realising he was right.

Taking it slow, the three of us got into an old elevator which took us down to the basement levels. We didn't say a word, didn't make a sound. All we did was nod that we were ready and prepare for what we could possibly face. Bucky exited first, rifle in hand. I went to follow him but was pulled back by Steve. Placing his gloved hand on my cheek, he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to my lips, his silent way of saying he loved me and to stay safe. He knew just as much as I did how dangerous this could be. The two people most important to him in the world were at his side, a chance either one or both wouldn't make it out at the end of it. It was starting to eat away at him, I could tell.

Eventually joining Bucky we made our way along the corridor, but were forced to stop when we heard a whirring noise coming from down the hall where we had just been. Someone had followed us inside.

Hastily reaching some steps, Bucky placed himself at the top, gun pointed ahead of him. Steve then stood a few steps down, pulling me behind him and then proceeded to put his shield out in protection for all of us.

The door up in front of began to tease open, our follower on the other side. It seemed to take forever for them to pry it open, precious time that we didn't have. When they finally managed it though, making their presence clear, I was stunned at the person I saw. The last person I thought I'd ever see.

"TONY?" I called out from behind Steve's shield, a grin automatically filling my face. He came. He actually came. Hastily I pushed the shield out of the way so I could get closer. Not stopping before I'd latched my arms around his metal armoured shoulders.

"Hey baby," he whispered into my hair, then pulling out of my embrace and looking behind at the soldier and Captain.

"You seem a little defensive," Tony noted, removing his face plate. Wow, he'd taken some serious hits.

"It's been a long day," Steve answered, moving slowly to my side and with shield still raised.

"At ease soldier, I'm not currently after you," Tony added, looking up at Bucky still on the steps.

"Why are you here?" My Captain asked.

"Maybe your story isn't so crazy after all."

Don't get me wrong, I was happy that he was here, happy that maybe finally he was seeing our side of things, but didn't that make him a criminal too? He'd signed the Accord, now he was going against it. That could get him in some serious trouble. He could lose everything. I didn't want that to happen.

"Who knows you're here?" I questioned in concern.

"Nobody and I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise I'll have to start wrestling with myself."

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork," I joked, earning a little snigger from even Steve.

Please tell me we were having a break through here? My heart was going to burst through my chest pretty soon.

"It's good to see you Tony," Steve admitted, earning a proud smile from yours truly. I knew he'd missed him.

"You too man."

"Buck, you can drop the gun now. It looks like we have a truce going on." I was so happy. I almost forgot why we were here.

The four of us took a few more moments to get reacquainted and then decided it was time to venture further into the building. I just wanted to get this over with and go back home, my actual and real home. It felt like it had been forever since I'd been there.

"I've got heat signatures," Tony instructed, now in full Iron Man mode as we entered into a large, open room.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"Ummm, one." That was weird.

As we moved further in, it was clear that we'd found the place we were looking for. Suddenly lights came on all around us, machinery came to life and the sinister reality of it all was revealed. Dotted about were pods, they went from floor to ceiling and held human like beings inside, people that from first glance looked completely devoid of life. How much do you want to bet these are the winter soldiers we'd been looking for?

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep," a strange voice uttered over some loud speaker. Zemo.

"Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky whispered, looking at me with nerves as we continued forward.

"I'm grateful to them though. They brought you here."

Before another second could tick by another light came on at the far end of the room. It revealed a metal chamber with a small window, a window that clearly showed off its occupant. Doctor Zemo.

The suddenness of it put us all on edge. Buck fired his rifle, Tony charged up his gauntlet and Steve threw his Shield. All I could do was stand still as stone, all 3 men standing protectively around me. I should have known my two minutes of happiness was too good to be true.

"Please Captain. The soviets built this chamber to withstand a launch blast of one hundred rockets."

"I bet Tony could beat that," I hollered out, trying to emit confidence that I was severely lacking.

"I'm sure he could Miss (Y/L/N), given time," Steve glaring at me as if to say keep your mouth shut, whilst Zemo continued.

"But then you'd never know why you came." Jeez, this guy was creepy.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Cap questioned in anger, all of us close enough to the chamber now that we could see the whites of Zemo's eyes.

"I've thought of nothing else for over a year." What is with this guy?

"I've studied you. I've followed you. But now that you're standing here I just realised there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw." I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit.

"You're Sokovian? Is that what this is about?" Steve asked with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. If he was affected by what Zemo was saying then he was showing no sign. I on the other hand, I was a nervous wreck.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell."

"Then why?" I asked, pushing myself up to the front so I could get as clear a look as possible. What could possibly have happened to this guy to make him do this?

"I made a promise." I recognised that look. That shift in composure, the shine in his eye. Now it made sense.

"You lost someone?"

"I lost everyone, and now so will you."

Leaning down to a circuit at the side of him, Zemo flipped a switch. We all automatically went into defence mode, thinking it could be a trigger for a bomb or something. When the only change was a computer screen flicking on, we all stopped dead in our tracks. What was this?

At first the date 16th December 1991 popped up in a grainy black and white.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again," Zemo voiced as the opening images popped up.

For some reason the date stood out in my mind, it had significance somewhere. I couldn't for the life of me work out what it was though.

"But one which crumbles from within, that's dead forever."

I glanced in Zemo's direction at that. What was he trying to do? I couldn't work it out. As I turned back to look at the screen I spotted Bucky edging away and Steve staring daggers at the encased Doctor. They were glaring at each other with such intensity it was like they were having some sort of internal argument with each other. I'd never seen Steve look like that before. Not in all the years we'd been together.

My attention was torn back to the footage now playing in front of me when I heard Tony audibly gasp at my side, an old CCTV security tape flickering away.

"I know that road," Tony whispered. His eyes glued to what he was watching.

"What is this?" He suddenly shouted in despair. I was missing something, something huge.

Tony was shaking like a leaf. It scared me, scared me witless. Without hesitation I grabbed a hold of his metal hand and gave him a look of support, of comfort. Why were the other two showing no interest?

The first major thing that showed up on the tape was a car crashing into a wall at full speed, a familiar figure on a black motorcycle then pulling up behind it.

"Bucky? What did you do?" I whispered with a trembling lip. He just stared at me, no words, no defence, nothing. Steve wasn't much better.

"Howard?" A distressed female voice called out from the inside of the car as Bucky or the Winter Soldier as I should call him pulled an older, severely injured man from out from the driver's seat. As Bucky punched, the lady screamed and Tony shivered at the side of me it suddenly hit me why the date had stood out when I first saw it. It was the night Howard and Maria Stark died. It had always been documented that it was a car crash. It was pretty obvious now, that that wasn't the case.

Howard had been beaten to a pulp, his lifeless body then roughly thrown back into its original position in the car. The Winter Soldier without so much as the blink of an eye then proceeded to go around to the passenger side, the side where Maria still sat screaming. As Bucky put his hand around her throat and began to squeeze I knew what I had to do. I had protect Tony. I had to protect him from seeing this.

"Tony, don't watch it." He ignored me.

"Please Dad? You don't have to watch this." Even me calling him Dad didn't shirk him. It was almost as if he was physically unable to move, he couldn't. Not even if he wanted to.

Once the tape had finished there was silence. A silence so tangible I could almost feel it choking me. What had I just watched, just witnessed? The man that I'd been helping all this time had murdered Tony's parents, my Dad's parents. Yeah, he was brainwashed at the time, but he still did it. He was brainwashed when he had the opportunity to kill Steve back in DC and he couldn't bring himself to do it. That was proof enough that somewhere deep inside a part of the real Bucky still resided. That was the part of him that I could not forgive for this. Bucky had become my friend, my ally. How could he do this? How could he keep this from me?

A few more moments passed, moments of trying to weigh this all up in my head. I just about to speak, to start questioning when Tony suddenly launched himself in Bucky's direction, hell bent on making him pay for what he'd done. He didn't quite get there though, a large blue hand, stopped him, pulled him back.

Tony froze, looking down at Steve's hand wrapped tightly around his arm. He was coming to a realisation, a truth he didn't want to believe. When he looked back up to Steve's face, tears brimming in his eyes, the words that immediately followed had me floored.

"Did you know?"

I let out a deep, shuddering breath, one I'd been holding in for god knows how long and stepped over until I was standing right at Tony's side, Steve directly in front of me. I only had to take one look at him to know the truth. That's why he'd been glaring at Zemo so intensely. That's why he paid no attention to the tape. He already knew what was on it.

"Steve?" I openly cried now. How could he do this to me? How could he lie to me? How could he make me go against Tony knowing this had happened? How could I forgive him for this?

"I didn't know it was him," Steve shook anxiously, shifting his gaze between me and Tony.

"Don't shit me Rogers. DID...YOU...KNOW?"

"Yes"

 **Ok, this was never meant to be as long as it has become. I haven't even got to the actual fight yet. I've just got so immersed in it I couldn't stop writing. As a result, this particular imagine is now a two parter. I'll have the second half up within the next 24 hours. Wow, that was emotional.**

 **If you have any imagine requests then please PM me with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it. Also if you are a wattpad user please follow me on there by searching my username LondonaLozzy (same as on here) x**


	5. Steve,Reader: Did You Know? (PART 2)

Steve/Reader – Did you know? (Part 2)

Main Characters:

Reader, Steve/Cap, Tony/IM, Bucky/WS, Zemo

Requested by **nerd2000**

 **IMAGINE: You find yourself in Siberia with Steve and Bucky. When Tony arrives you get caught in the crossfire, not knowing how or even if you can stop their fighting. Other than Steve who you're in love with, Tony is the most important person to you in the world, the closest thing you have to a Dad. It's tearing you apart seeing them fight like this. What do you do? How do you stop it? (Civil War)**

The moment that Steve confessed to knowing it was Bucky that killed Tony's parents all hell broke loose. They crashed and moved around the space with such speed it was almost impossible to tell which one was which. All I saw was a flash of red, blue and black.

I was stunned, distraught, broken hearted. I don't know how to fix this or how to make it better. Tony was out for blood, Steve was trying to protect Bucky, and Bucky was trying to save himself. I, well I just stood there, watching chaos erupt around me, a million questions running through my head. I knew I had to do something. I just had no idea what.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Zemo, still safely encased inside his chamber. A huge satisfied grin filled his features and it was then I realised he had won. He got exactly what he wanted. He blamed the Avengers for the loses he suffered during the Sokovia attack. In his eyes we wrecked his family, so he was now destroying ours. It looks like he achieved everything he set out too.

There was one thing that was certain in my mind, one conclusion I had come to. No longer could I fight alongside Steve and Bucky, not after this. It wasn't just the act of killing Howard and Maria that made me feel this way. It was how they've dealt with it since. They'd got me on their team, had me helping them, defending them. All the while they were keeping this big, dark secret. Bucky I can understand not telling me, he had no loyalty to me or to Tony. Steve on the other hand is a different story. I chose to go with him, knowing that doing so could destroy my relationship with the only father figure I've ever known. I did it because I thought he needed me. I did it because I loved him. Just goes to show that love isn't enough, trust is just as important. As of now Steve didn't have mine.

I was pulled out of the internal war I was experiencing when a large explosion to the side of me brought me straight back in to the real one. Fire erupted everywhere and debris began to fall all around.

Before I had time to even think about moving a massive cluster of concrete and broken twisted metal began to rain down, right on top of me. I made to jump out of the way but didn't manage to break free completely. Tripping over a metal beam I awaited the inevitable crushing. There was no way I was getting out of this. About to emit a scream of terror I was immediately cut short when I was pulled out of the debris path.

"Are you ok?" Steve breathed heavily in concern, pulling me to my feet and reaching out to check me for any injury.

"Don't...touch...me," I forced out with gritted teeth.

"(Y/N), listen to me."

"There is nothing you can say that will make this better. Not a damn thing."

"I love you," he shook, cuts and bruises littering his face. Usually I'd be fawning over him, concerned about the blood and grazes. Right now though, right in that moment, I couldn't care less.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started hiding things from me."

"He's my best friend (Y/N)."

"Yeah, and I was your girlfriend."

"Wait, what do you mean was?"

"Maybe you should work that out for yourself."

Before Steve could reply to my angered outburst, my attention was drawn to the fight going on above us, Tony and Bucky not taking a break.

Bucky managed to break free for a second, taking his advantage to run as fast as he could. Tony made to follow, floating off of the floor and aiming himself in Bucky's direction.

"It wasn't him Tony. Hydra messed with his head," Steve yelled out, grabbing Tony by the foot and pulling him back.

"MOVE," Tony screamed.

"Dad, please don't do this. Be better than them. I can't lose you. If anything happens to you..."

"I have to do this (Y/N), I have to. He killed my Mom."

With that, he bolted off and the fight ensued, Steve quick to follow suit trying to tear them apart. Before long, Steve was right back in the battle himself, he and Bucky both beating on Tony like he was a punch bag. Who was this Captain America? This man I was watching right in front of me? Certainly not the guy I fell in love with.

As the fight went from the ground up into the rafters, I watched on helplessly, knowing that if I did try and get involved that I'd be no match. It wasn't just that though. Who would I be fighting with? Who would I be fighting against? I knew I couldn't stand alongside Steve and Bucky now, but could I stand against them?

"DAD!" I suddenly screamed, watching as Tony was slammed against metal railings, Steve attaching a metal cable around his neck and then pulling him towards the ground.

"Honey, get out of here," Tony called over to me, sadness but determination in his voice as he launched straight back up into the air, right in Bucky's direction.

Tony grabbed Bucky, pulling him off of an upper balcony and then flying off the side. Before they could get very far, Steve launched himself at the two, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony's neck and then proceeding to try and loosen his grip on his friend. The weight of the three proved too much for Tony's suit to bear and sure enough they all came plummeting to the ground, a deafening shudder, shaking the building as they hit the floor.

For a second none of them moved which gave me enough time to run over to them. Bucky lay motionless, knocked out from the impact. Steve shakily got to his feet and Tony, Tony stood strong and proud in front of Cap, no sign of letting up any time soon.

"Nothing can change what happened?" Steve struggled to get out as I came to a stop between the pair.

"I don't care. He killed my parents."

Sobs started to wrack my body as they immediately went at each other again, both men failing to see the affect this was all taking on me. I was shaking, could barely breathe. As it continued, Bucky now awake and joining in with the pummelling I could feel myself losing control. Spots clouded my vision, ringing began in my ears. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, the men beat my body to it. Tony made to launch a blast at Bucky with his gauntlet, which Steve knocked away with his shield. Unfortunately the blast didn't hit the wall, or the floor, or a pillar. It hit me. I fell to the ground with a large thud, my left side erupting with a pain I'd never experienced before. Just as I spotted the fight halt, both Tony and Steve desperately rushing in my direction, screaming my name as they did so, the blackness took hold, my eyesight flickered and I for want of a better word, checked out.

I have no idea how long I was out for but when I eventually came too, I felt like I was on fire. The first person I saw was Bucky, he was standing above me, regret and sorrow in his eyes. Steve and Tony were knelt at either side of me, Tony's face plate now gone and Steve, tearing up as he compressed my wound with his gloved hand.

"If I'd known...me getting severely injured...would stop your fighting, I would have got...in your path way...sooner," I croaked with a dry throat, tears threatening to spill from all of our eyes as I struggled to pull myself up.

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry honey. That was never supposed to happen," Tony whispered in despair.

"I should have been looking where I aimed it with the shield. It's all my fault," Steve breathed out in exhaustion, refusing to leave my side. I managed to trample over to a pillar, leaning myself against it for a little more comfort as I looked on at the regretful faces in front of me. God, this hurt.

"Do you have...any idea what this is...is doing to me?" I stammered in agony, pushing Steve away slightly when he got a little too close. I really couldn't have him near me right now.

"Every time...you hit each other, you are attacking...me. Not only are you killing each other, you are...killing me too...literally. Stop this, stop it...NOW. Please...whilst we still have a chance."

"I had to protect him (Y/N). He's my friend," Steve tried to defend.

"So was I," Tony bit out.

It was that answer that gave me the clarity I needed. At first I thought that he was just angry over finding out it was Bucky who killed his parents. I couldn't have been more wrong. He was just as angry at Steve, his friend, his team mate. Steve had lied to him, kept this from him, just like he had kept it from me. I couldn't let that go. I don't know if I ever would be able to.

Yes, I felt more trampled on by Steve and Bucky in that moment than I have ever felt by anyone. But still I could not see them killed, hurt even, especially Steve. This was my opportunity to break it up. Only minutes ago I thought we were coming to a truce, I for one shining second thought I had my family back together. How wrong I was. Now, we are more broken than ever. There was no getting back from this.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Take Bucky and get out of here," I instructed, no emotion in my voice but tears threatening to break free.

"What?...But what about you?"

"I'm going...I'm going to where I should have been all along."

"Please, don't do this?"

"You've given me no choice. I can't see you killed Steve, I love you, I do, but I can't forgive you. I can't help you either. You need to go now, or I'm never going to be able to stop him."

Tony stood in silence the entire time, shock all over his features as a result of what had happened to me. I was bleeding profusely now, my vision once again fading in and out. I had to get this done though, had to finish this.

Not giving Steve a chance to talk any more I turned my attention to Tony, tears finally making themselves known, as it started to get too much. My next words sealed my decision for all of us.

"Dad? Take me home."

 **THE END!**

 **If you have any imagine requests then please PM me with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it. Also if you are a wattpad user please follow me on there by searching my username LondonaLozzy (same as on here) x**


	6. Steve,Reader: On Your Left

Steve/Reader – On your left

Main Characters:

Reader, Steve/Cap, Sam/Falcon

 **IMAGINE: You meet up with your jogging buddy Sam Wilson. When he finds out who your boyfriend is he tells you invite Steve along, thinking he could give him a bit of competition. What happens when Captain America and Falcon go against each other? (Winter Soldier)**

"Hi Sam," I called out as I made my way over to a tree at the side of the Potomac River, our usual meeting spot.

"Hi (Y/N)," he greeted back whilst stretching in the shade.

I'd first met Sam Wilson a couple of months ago, just after Steve and I had moved out to DC from New York. At first he was just another early morning jogger. He was someone other than me who loved watching the sun rise as they ran, the orange hue reflecting off the pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

Before long it started to get awkward. We turned up roughly at the same time every day, would run the same route, at more or less the same pace. It was hard to avoid each other. On one occasion Sam took it upon himself to break the ice and introduced himself, we got chatting, and eventually we became jogging buddies.

"So, have you been up to much in the last 24 hours?" I laughed with a tired smile. It was 6.30 in the morning and I was exhausted. A certain Captain had kept me up pretty late the night before, if you know what I mean.

"I ran a session at the VA in the morning but other than that not too much. How about you?" I thought it was amazing the work that Sam was doing at the VA. He ran talks and counselling sessions for army veterans. Sometimes I felt like drafting him in to talk to the Avengers. God knows, they needed it after some of the sights they'd seen. I remember after the battle of New York, Steve just shut himself off. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't talk about it. He was never at home. Once I eventually got him to open up to me it was like the barriers had broken down and he got so much better.

"Steve and I had meetings at work all day. They're still going through all the paperwork and statements from what happened in New York. I just want to move on from it to be honest."

"I get ya (Y/N). When something like that happens the last thing you want is to have it brought up every day. Maybe you and Steve could come down to the VA sometime. You could meet some of the veterans, share your experiences."

"I don't know Sam. It took long enough to get him to talk to me," I voiced with a shaky breath. We'd been running for over an hour now and were only just passing the Jefferson Monument.

"Well the offers there if you wanna take it."

"Thanks."

After another half an hour we finally decided to call it a day. It was already boiling hot outside and was only 8am.

"Well, I better head to the gym. Steve will be wondering where I've got to." I always met Steve after my morning run to do some more training. I loved training with him, I just didn't love running with him. He used to hold back so we were in time with each other but I could see it in his eyes, the want to just pick up the pace and push himself. I'd eventually give in, tell him to go for it and he'd launch off in a flash. I may as well have been on my own. In the end we decided that I'd go jogging in one place, he'd go somewhere else and then we'd meet up at the gym.

"You should get him to join us for a run one morning," Sam pondered, cooling down and taking a seat on the grass beside me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. There's a reason that I don't go jogging with him. I don't want him to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me? Are you serious? I bet I could wipe the floor with the old guy?" Sam laughed. He really had no clue.

"You really think you can beat him, huh?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Fine. Tomorrow, I'll bring Steve. You beat him on the route then we'll buy you breakfast. He beats you, you buy it for us. What do you say?" This should be interesting.

"You're on."

The next morning, Steve and I made our way over to the Capitol Building, mine and Sam's normal starting point. Once I'd told Steve the bet and the way Sam had reacted he didn't hesitate in taking up the offer for a competitive run. Let's be honest though, there was no competition. Steve had won already.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when you blitz past him," I giggled as we waited on Sam to get there, me sitting in between Steve's legs on the grass as the minutes ticked by.

"All I'll say is I hope he's got a full wallet. I'm going to be pretty hungry once this is done."

Less than ten minutes later Sam arrived, a determined and confident look crossing his features.

"Hi (Y/N)."

"Sam I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Steve Rogers," I smiled with pride. I never got sick of calling him that.

"I know who he is (Y/N)," Sam laughed, reaching out to shake hands with the brick built muscle man at my side.

"Nice to meet you Captain Rogers, I'm Sam Wilson."

"Please call me Steve. It's nice to finally meet the guy who's been spending so much time with my girlfriend." The way Sam's eyes widened at that statement was like something out of a comedy sketch. If they grew any bigger they'd fall out of his head.

"You know it's not like that with me and Sam baby," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning in as close as I possibly could.

"I know (Y/N), I trust you. Just having a mess with my competitor here," he grinned, kissing the tip of my nose and then breaking out into a laugh.

"So that's how it's going to be then Rogers, huh? I think it's about time we got started."

We'd been running for about 20 minutes and so far Sam was in the lead, he had a huge grin on his face, certain that he'd got one up on the famous American hero. Little did he know, Steve had just given him a false sense of security. He wasn't even warming up yet.

"You're loving this aren't you?" I asked, bumping shoulders with Steve and rolling my eyes.

"I'm just letting him enjoy himself for a minute. I don't want to completely embarrass him."

"Well times getting on a bit honey and I'm going to get hungry soon, I think you can pick up the speed now."

Steve didn't need to hear another word. Without warning he suddenly bolted, just a streak of his blonde hair catching my eye as he shot forward.

In front of me Sam stopped in his tracks, his hands now rested on his hips and his mouth hung open so low it was not far from touching the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He shouted in my direction in disbelief, struggling to catch his breath as he waited for me to catch up.

"I did say there was a reason I don't go jogging with him."

I couldn't contain my laughter as we started moving forward once more, Steve no longer in sight. It was just a matter of time.

"ON YOUR LEFT," I heard a familiar voice call, only five minutes later. Yep Steve just lapped us.

"There is no way that guy is human."

"He's Captain America, Sam."

"Don't remind me."

In the next 30 minutes Steve had overtaken us another 6 times, happily calling out the words "on your left" every single time. He was just showing off now. Oh, here he is again.

"Don't say it? Don't you say it?" Sam bellowed just behind him with gritted teeth. It was safe to say he'd given up on winning a long time ago.

"ON YOUR LEFT."

"COME ON?"

A few minutes later I was beat, my legs felt like literal jelly and I was overjoyed at seeing the finishing point of the Capitol Building not too far up ahead.

"Thank god for that," I breathed heavily alongside Sam, both of us collapsing on to the grass at our feet. I think I might just take some time off of the whole running thing for the next couple of days.

"Need a medic?" Steve joked with a smile, coming to a stop at our side. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Damn super soldier.

"I need a new set of lungs. You just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes." Talk about stating the obvious Sam.

"Yeah it took me a while to warm up. I can do 15 on a good day." Rub it in baby why don't you?

"(Y/N), is your guy for real?"

"Afraid so, Sammy."

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Take another lap?" Sam blinked before continuing.

"Did you take it? I'm assuming you just took it?"

It was clear with these two that it was just joking around between them. Sam had accepted that he'd been beaten, and Steve was impressed with how well he'd taken it. It was nice to see Steve making friends with a guy finally. He was always so guarded, accept with me. It was about time.

"Right, I'm gonna go grab us some water. Why don't you two get to know each other a bit better?" I smiled, getting to my feet and giving Steve a quick peck before walking off, looking back at the new friends with nothing but pride.

"What unit were you with?" I heard Steve asking as I returned. I see it didn't take long for them to get on with the army talk.

"58th para-rescue, but now I'm working down at the VA."

"Oh yes, (Y/N) mentioned it."

"It must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing?" Sam questioned in genuine interest, Steve not fazed by the turn in questioning.

"It took some getting used to, didn't it baby?" I answered for him, making my presence known before he proceeded to wrap a strong arm around my shoulders.

"It did. Having certain people around made it a lot easier though," Steve responded, looking at Sam and then turning his attention to me.

"What about your bed?" Where was Sam going with this?

"What's that?" Steve asked, just as confused as I was.

"Your bed is too soft. When I was over there I'd sleep on the ground and use rocks for pillows like a caveman. Then I'm home and I'm lying in my bed and it's like..."

"...lying on a marshmallow. You feel like you're going to sink straight through to the floor," Steve interrupted. Wow, they really did have a lot in common.

"How long were you over there Sam?" I wondered.

"Two tours."

"Must have been tough?" Steve asked after me.

"You know how it is Steve? Do you miss the good old days?"

"Well things aren't so bad. The foods a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up..."

"...Hey? What about me? Aren't I included on that list?" I butted in.

"Of course not honey. You've got a list all to yourself," Steve saved himself by being all old school romantic, pulling me into a love felt kiss and not making any attempt to let go.

"Good answer baby," I grinned as we finally let go.

"Right, before you two get started up again and I turn into a third wheel, let me make a suggestion," Sam joked whilst rolling his eyes.

"And what would that be? Steve grinned, pulling me into his side but placing all his attention on the fellow soldier in front of us.

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, Troubleman soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album."

"Not according to (Y/N) it isn't," Steve noted, looking down at a piece of paper he'd pulled from his pocket, listing all the things he had to catch up on.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and raising an eye at me.

"Michael Jackson, 1979, Off the Wall. Enough said."

"Good suggestion, good suggestion. Not better than Troubleman though."

"Are you serious? Have you even listened to Off the Wall? It's like Michael travelled through every decade, picked out the best of music from each one and then put it into one album. Troubleman doesn't even compare." Don't get me started on music Sam.

I could feel another competition coming on.

 **If you have any imagine requests then please PM me with a brief outline of what you want and I'll get working on it. Also if you are a wattpad user please follow me on there by searching my username LondonaLozzy (same as on here) x**


End file.
